Unholy Universe Book One: The beginning of it all
by DevilLordex13
Summary: "This is my story, allow me to share my memories of this story with you..." Video Games, Anime and the like, hope you all enjoy Book one. Contains: Lemon, Violence, Drama, Romance, Action.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! This story has characters from many video games and anime's. I do not own thous characters all rights go to there respectful owners. I do however own the OC main character's Dev, Weiss and side OC Characters Sol, Ten, Terra and a handful of others.**

 **Also understand that the title of these series is just one of many. Book One is going to have a fair amount of chapters in it you have been warned there.**

 **Warning, this story also has Lemon and Violence. Romance and Drama. Thank you and enjoy the Prologue of the story.**

 _"When you have lived as long as I have you have to ask yourself this, was the last two hundred trillion years worth it? To some, people ask how and why would you want to live that long. Some people would snap from sanity being lost from having to see it all and remember it all, me on the other hand...I see it as another day in the perfect life. Everyday is something new and every time you open your eyes you question "Whats today going to bring that yesterday didn't have." the answer is simple did I leave the toaster on again. Joking aside you live the day again and go about it with a different approach. But right now lets focus on whats going on right now, your in my mind and your listening to my thoughts."_ The sounds of the cover can be heard moving and a light yawn escape a women's lips. I let out a relaxing sigh and hug her tight to me. " _Yes I am in bed with the woman that honestly got me to start all this mess to begin with. Yes I am naked. Yes we did have sex. No I don't feel like sharing right now so bite me."_ I open my eyes and stare upward at the ceiling...well if it was there. With magic and time put into it the ceiling shows the midnight sky and all the stars and planets it can hold something I love to see every time I wake up. I look down at my left breast and see the girl that made it to where my life meant a damn. " _Rozalin...yes the very same one from the game Disgaea 2 Cursed Memories. Blonde hair free from there usual hair bun she keeps it in, and just curled up to me not wanting to wake up. She changed everything."_ I let out a reluctant sigh and look at my right breast and see no one there. _"Odd."_ I shrug it off and try to get free from her grip to no avail so I have to poke her awake. "Roz...Rozy...Rozy...Rozy!" I say to her to wake her up. She finally gets the message and lets me go all be it I can feel her being grumpy about it but she does so anyway so I can get up from the bed. I look around the bed and smile, this bed was well over a mile long and wide and there are girls everywhere. Some chatting up a storm, others sleeping and then the rowdy ones that have high perverted levels are just going at it like jack rabbits. I can't help but chuckle again and slip out of the bed and hover above the bed in the nude. I give everyone a kind wave and vanish from the "Cuddle Orgy room", as I call it, and enter my own room. Simple bloody mess of a room. Bed big enough to fit four easy in one corner and all kinds of weapons, empty bottles, alchemy, and all kinds of nick knacks everywhere else. I walk in front of a mirror and look myself over so you call can see me in my thoughts. I stand 5'4 and weigh at literally unknown cause my weight changes on a dime depending on what I have to do. Pale as fuck skin, Mako infused eye color, white untidy hair that goes down to my ears. A left eye that doesn't seem to be in place correctly in fact you could say it wasn't even real, in fact it isn't real my Eldest Sibling Weiss made it eons ago and its been mine since bloody thing is a god send i swear its broken and needs a nerf badly but it won't get one cause it's mine and I need it being op. Joke aside for my right eye my right eye pupil shows the Marker from the series Dead Space. X shape scar on my right cheek a scar going across my face from left to right in a diagonal angel like Squall's and my sharp demonic teeth set in my mouth. My body isn't that muscular otherwise. I snap my fingers and simple dark blue pants, black belt covered boots, Deep red T-shirt, black trench coat form on my body and I just shrug it off. I walk over and sit down on my bed and think.

 _"Alright all that out of the way, the reason I have you all in my thoughts is the fact that any time now I could die and everything I worked so hard on would be for nothing. So you all are here to keep my history going so that in case I do die the Destroyer can live on without the lies of Terminus interfering. So the time is for me to explain to you how this world is and how it works."_ I take in a deep breathe and form Ebony and Ivory and kinda just look/polish them over. Yes these are two of my many guns deal with it and listen. _"To start with there are the ones that govern over everything, the religion if you will. Goddess' of the Elements watch over everyone to make sure Balance is held. Light, Darkness, Love, Fire, Water, Ice, Air, Earth. Thous elements are what hold the world together and keep balance over the worlds/dimensions/realities. However there are Three that watch over the Goddess'. The Three Almighty One's, Zeromus, The Tree of Life and Deus ex Machina. The Tree of Life watches over all life to make sure everything is balanced evenly within life and death. Zeromus watches over all to make sure everyone is Protected or Eradicated evenly. Deus ex Machina watches over the Past, Present and Future making sure nothing in the timeline is messed with. Then there's the End of it all the one that can bring about the destruction of everything that the Goddess' and Almighty One's protect. Terminus...A being who's existence...is my fault..."_ I fight back a tear but it runs down my cheek and I let out a weak cry. _"The end of everything me and Weiss have worked on...and it's all my fault it's all going to be coming to a end...all my fault."_ I let the tears roll down as I look out the window to see its still nighttime. _"My name is Christopher Jacob Von Lilith Devito Dante Cloyd...and I am the bringer of the destruction to everything we worked so hard for. A guy who has merried over one hundred girls, a being who's title is called The Destroyer, and to top it all off the very same being was also at first...the hero of the universe...and then it all changed thanks to one day...and so I ask you this..."_ I take in a deep breathe and look at the mirror. "Would you listen to what I have to say...would you listen to my story?" I ask as everything goes back in time so you can see it all from the beginning from where it all started for me. This is my story...


	2. Chapter 2

_To start our story lets start in the beginning of it all. Let's start with how I was created/born into the world, from there the story will start at how it all started etc etc._

 **Ninth floor of Hell.**

Deep within the ninth floor of hell, Nefilhiem, stands one of the lords of hell Lucifer. Lucifer stands where the shadows are covering the whole room, his red eyes honestly being the only thing visible in the room set for the low light of a lantern in the middle of the room. Lucifer takes in a deep breathe as the sound of blades scraping up ageist one another is heard and foot steps are heard entering the room. A cold female voice is heard behind Lucifer as she walks around him to get to the other side of light, "Why have you requested my presence here Lucifer." She said in a tone that was annoyed to no end. Lucifer looked at her and tilted his head and in a equally toned voice said to her, "Lilith...I asked for you to be here so you may witness the birth of the destruction of Heaven and mortals alike." He finished giving her a cold laugh. Lilith was the Goddess of Darkness and the ruler of Hell and all of it's floors, she humored Lucifer and came here to see what he had in plan and so she did. Now that she know's she was actually curious about this creature he was about to create. "Go on then." She said to him and waved her hand at him and walked back to give him room to do so.

Lucifer gave a deep dark chuckle and claps his hands together to form a marionette in the center of the light. "Now it needs its components..." He said to honestly no one in particular. Lucifer cuts his own wrist open and lets his blood flow, he manipulates it and has it wrap around the puppet. "Blood from the creator should work. Next muscle." He digs a clawed finger into his open wound and pulls out a piece of his own muscle and tissue. He manipulates it to where it can cover the puppet over. He then pulls out the Necronomicon, yes the very one from Evil Dead, and chants a quick spell to form skin around the puppet to protect the muscle and tissue, the blood flows into the skin and tries to get to work but cannot without the heart. "A heart...hmm as well as a brain are needed. A soul as well will be needed for the body. The rest I can just make for the body to work." Lucifer says as he reaches into a rip into reality and brings out a still beating heart. Lilith tilts her head as she watches from the side as Lucifer puts the heart within the puppet. "The heart of Satan should suffice. Now for a brain...I can just make one for it." So he does just that. Makes every other organ needed for the puppet to be alive however he needed one more critical thing for the puppet to be truly alive. A soul. Lucifer starts to concentrate and make a soul out of his own energy and using a bit of his own soul to make it. He brings out the dark energy within the room and from the other floors of hell to full the power of this soul he was making. Lilith was growing rather bored of watching and even lent a little bit of her own energy to fuel what was needed for the soul. Shortly after starting the soul was made and looked like a Dark Purple Orb of energy. Lucifer studied it for a few moments before putting the soul into the puppet to give it form and life!

Minutes pass...soon moments passed...hour passed and nothing happened. Lucifer let out a roar of anger and casted a dark bolt of lightning at the puppet in a form to jump start it, and jump start it it did! The soul not wanting to be a puppet started to have a violent reaction from within the puppet and tried to break free from its imprisonment! Lucifer on the other hand was going to have none of that and started to cast magics on it to put it into submission into a dormant state but to Lucifer's surprise the soul keeps fighting back so Lucifer has to amp it up a bit and start to get very violent to the soul to control it. The Soul soon starts to calm and become under Lucifer's control if only for temporary. Lilith walked over and put a hand on the puppet and put her own mark on it. A Darkness infused sigile of her own making to show she had some part of it. Lucifer soon starts to laugh like a mad man and sends the puppet up toward the human world into the womb of a women about to bear a child. That child would then become the weapon that would be the destruction of all.


	3. Chapter 3

_Now the story truly begins here. Enjoy my memories that I have from here on._

 **15 Years Later**

 **May 5th**

State: Kentucky

Small Town

In a small house between two rather large houses lives the griffin family, there grandson lives in the attic of this little house and that is where the story takes place is within his room. Devito Von Lilith, age 15 height 5'4, weight 115 pounds. Hair Dark Brown goes to above ears. Eye color Baby Blue, Skin Pale. State of mind: Bored but excited. Devito lets out a low sigh as he collects his thoughts from his bed and looks around his room. The room itself seems rather small but this being the attic makes it feel that way, low ceiling to where he had to duck his head to walk about bed on the left hand wall, t.v and entertainment center in the right far corner. on the entertainment center sits the t.v of course with a PS2 sitting near it as well as a handful of N64 games, PS1 games and a few PS2 games. In another corner sits manga along the floor as well a few wooden swords ment for fun. Clothes are in a pile next to the door to his room there not dirty he just doesn't bother putting them away. Devito right now tho is wearing shorts and a t-shirt and is right now looking at a game he just got for his birthday yesterday. Disgaea 2 Cursed Memories, a game his cusion has played a shit ton as well as a game he himself wanted to play for himself and have fun with.

 _That's me. The idiot with a bland ass and dumb ass existence is me. Devito Von Lilith, went by the online name of DevilLordex13 and kinda perfers to be called just Dev._

I let out a low sigh and set my game system up and waited to load up the game. I had a save file that was rather op for the area. lv120's in a lv50 area and he wanted to show his cousin his work that he has and wants to return his cousins game back to him as well. Best part was it was a Friday and his cousin usually visits during the weekends. Lo and behold tho a knock is soon heard on his door, I went to my door and kicked it to where it could be opened. Door hand no handle only a hole and so easy to just kick it open. I walk back over to my bed and plop down on it waiting for him to enter. He enters my room rubbing his nose with his free hand and pulling his traveling bag with his other hand. "Didn't have to kick the nose into my face you know Devito." He said as he closed my door and came and sat next to me on my bed. "Happy later birthday bud." He said as he gave me my gift and then went to see what I had going on with my PS2. "Please call me Dev, Weiss. I went out of my way to call you by your online name you could at least give me the same courtesy bro." I say with a smile on my face as I open my present. It was Forgotten Realms Book with a 20 sided die on it. The die was a mix of white and dark blue. I smile and put it safe on my entertainment center. I look over at Weiss, my cousin and brother, stands at 5'8, weighs at 190, dark brown hair, hazel eyes, wearing his same old black t-shirt and black pants, skin normal.

Weiss gives me a smile as he takes my PS2 controller from the floor and hits the play button to start the game. "So what were you about to...O Disgaea 2." Weiss says as the opening song "Sinful Rose" starts to play. He sits next to me and gives me the controller. I take it and smile as I watch the opening of the game, all of a sudden the TV and PS2 turns off at the same time. I tilt my head as Weiss stands up to go fix it. "I got this." He said and started to mess with both the TV and PS2 and got it working for a moment before it did it again but only the TV did it this time. "The hell?" He said as he leaned to look over the TV to see if the cords were messed with.

Next thing that happened couldn't be explained how it could happen but it happened. Weiss went threw the T.V screen into nothingness and vanished from sight going right into the T.V. I quickly jumped up and yelled for him and got no answer but my screen was normal. I pushed the power button to the T.V and it turned on with the opening playing. I watched the opening play and it did like it was just waiting to be played again. I sat down on my bed and watched in horror as my brother was now gone...gone forever...I let out a few silent tears as I watched the opening loop over and over again for a solid hour. "Hey are you going to keep moping about or are you going to join him?" Came a female voice from toward the T.V. I look up and see one of the main characters Rozalin staring out from the T.V toward me. I literally fall onto the floor from my bed and sit up staring wondering what is going on. Rozalin and Adell, Red Haired main character, both looking at me with a smile wanting me to join them? I blink a few times and its at the main menu now? What the hell was going on here? So I do something stupid. I grab the controller and hit the start button and find a new option. "Join your Brother" Was on the screen. My jaw not only dropped but I also dropped the controller and took a step back hitting my head on my low ass ceiling and I do honestly the unthinkable.

I rip off the t-shirt and grab a better clean one from the pile and throw it on, rip out a pair of pants and throw them on over the shorts, find a pair of socks and throw thous on then grab my steel toe shoes and out them on and then grab my wooden long sword. I look over my room and give zero fucks as I grab the controller and hit the button to join my brother, the screen changes to black and has words form on it. "Do what he did." I think on that for a moment and hear someone knock on my door. Ignoring it I put my hand on the screen and lean forward and fall right threw the T.V screen and fall into the void.

What I learned at that moment was that my life was honestly only just beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

_Falling, yeah I remember that time all to well... scared the holy hell out of me...well anyway where was I..._

I leaned threw the screen and fall into the void. Falling...falling...falling...it was a nightmare. This had to be a dream I thought. I kept picking up speed going faster and faster as I fell into nothingness. So I closed my eyes griped my wooden sword tightly and hoped to wake up soon.

Falling... it never ended by the feel of it.

"Fifteen years..." said a cold female voice. "I have waited fifteen years Lucifer and my patience has run thin. I want results not something you have been watching for the last fifteen years hoping it would do something."  
From the sound of things she was getting angry fast, I open my eyes and see nothing around me. I look around and see nothing. I let out a sigh and close my eyes again thinking nothing of it. I then hear a deep low sigh and the sound of movement. my eyes shoot open and I look around and see nothing again. This time a deep male voice, most likely Lucifer, "Things need to be pushed a bit you are right Lilith. Allow me to speed things up." He went quiet again but I could've sworn I heard a grunt of a approval from the one called Lilith.

Next thing I know I hear Lucifer again but this time its in my mind. It feels like nails on chalkboard but my brain is the chalkboard.  
"Awaken my creation! Awaken to the power you hold and bring about the destruction off all!" It boomed into my head and boy did I discover this is no dream this was real! I hear a dark laugh coming from the void and next thing I know there's pain running threw out my body and I cannot help but scream out in pain! Was I being shocked? Was I being burned? What was happening not even I know all I know is that my whole body was in pain and it didn't stop for a long time!

When it finally stopped my body was twitching as I kept falling downward and I hear Lucifer again. "There, a fail safe is put on him as well as his power should be waking up soon. Now to send him into the world he chose." and with that the snapping of fingers is heard and a light forms below me as I fall toward it...the light getting brighter and brighter...

When I break the light I take in a deep breathe of fresh air and quickly realize I'm still falling! So I just do what everyone else does in this kind of situation. Scream and go splat! I close my eyes as I wait for the splat part but it doesn't happen. I open my eyes and look around and notice I'm falling threw the sky yes but so far nothing is near me. There are clouds sure but otherwise I don't see anything...hold on whats that...ah crap thats the ground! and it was getting closer and closer aiming for a small town! "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Is all I can yell out and brace myself with my hands, letting the wooden sword fly, eyes close awaiting the moment of death as the ground got closer and closer.

Once I hit the ground everything went black...


	5. Chapter 5

"I...I'm alive?" I thought as my body wouldn't respond otherwise. "ADELL! There's a body in the hole!" Came a kinda high pitch child voice, sounded like he was ten or eleven. "Taro don't be silly it's probably...HOLY COW! A Corpse! Awesome!" Came from a girl this time, she sounded around the same age as... wait Taro... " _O holy crap I'm in the world of Disgaea two!"_ Was all I could think at that exact moment.

The sound of rushing feet is heard and for some reason I black out again, weather it be from pain or from something else unknown. But into the darkness of my mind I went.

A door open and closes and the sound of someone sitting in a chair is made appearet. Whispers are soon heard and next thing a wet rag is put on my forehead. At that my eyes shoot open and I stare right up at the ceiling and take in a deep breathe as if I have never breathed before. The sound of two people adverts my eyes from the ceiling to look to my right. I see a sight I wouldn't think I would ever see in my life. Adell and Rozalin were there in the flesh. Adell was sitting in the chair and Rozalin was the one it would seem who just entered the room. Adell stood up and smiled removing the rag from my forehead, noticing I had awoken.

He stood at 5'9, Red Spiky hair, white sleeveless t-shirt with the collar up, long gloves that went a bit past his elbows with his hands having padding on it for that was his weapon of choice his fists, He had on a giant Red Tie that went to his waists and had on a type of shinobi pants on as well as standard shoes on. I blinked a few times and noticed the cuffs around his wrists to protect them, I would think at least.

I cough a bit, still sore from the fall, and look over at the other and my breathe freezes in me like ice filling my lungs. Rozalin. She stood at 5'8 all thou I do not know if she is wearing her heels or not. She had her blonde hair done up with a bangle like ponytail. Bright Red eyes, Blue opal ear rings, a bow tied around her neck, bat wings resting to her side of her body, a black and red royal dress that hugs her, a bow tied around her waste much like her neck, a red opal ring on each middle finger, a gun holster on the right side of her waist with her gun, Noble Rose, waiting for battle. To me, she was beautiful beyond words.

They both have looks of concern on there faces when, Adell clears his throat "So how was your trip from the sky?" he asks trying to lighten the mood, Rozalin shakes her head and rolls her eyes at that, "Obviously he is very sore and questions how he survived the fall you great baboon." She said in a rather un-amused voice. She then leaves the room leaving the door open behind her, Adell chuckles at the insult and then turns back to me. "No but really now how do you feel?" He says with concern in his voice.

 _"Yup that's Adell and Rozalin for you, so I really am in Disgaea."_ I thought to myself as I checked my body over as best as I could in my state. Most of my body was covered in bandage wrappings like I was some sort of mummy or something. Not only was a amused with the fact I could move but I felt hardly any pain. _"Just how long was I out?"_ I thought as I flexed my fingers. Given the look on my face Adell caught on that I had a few questions of my own, "You've been out for about two months now and following your arrival the new Overlord, sending a messenger, has asked questions about what feel into his nether realm. We said it was a meteor and that was about it, he hasn't sent anyone else sense but has had a few of his demon's near the village since." Adell said answering a handful of my questions that I didn't even need to ask. I slowly sit up and look around the room seeing it as any other room. "Holt Village...?" I say out loud, Adell however nods his head and asks the question "How did you end up here from the sky, is now the question of the day." in his usual carefree style. I can only shrug my shoulders and think more on other things like the voices from the void, and the pain I had felt on my way threw the void.

Rozalin returns some time later only to poke her head threw the doorway to say food is ready and then leaves again. Adell stands up at that and mentions something about bringing a plate of food up. I can only stare off into the distance and think on it all for the time being.

 _"I need to figure out whats going on. First recover then ask questions like crazy."_ I think to myself before Adell comes in carrying a plateful of curry.


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks has pasted since I first woke up from my fall and recovery has been slow and annoying. Using the restroom has been a pain in the ass, as well as trying to figure out how I ended up here. I mean I know I fell threw my t.v but what I wanna know is why here? Was it because I had the game in my PS2? Was it for some other reason or another? Thous questions and many more have been popping up in my mind the more I ask the more question pop up, and here recently a new question formed in my head that's taking priority over the other questions.

 _"Where's Weiss?"_ is all I could think sometimes.

For some reason that was the only thing I actually could think of somehow. No matter how hard I made myself think on other things my mind always went back to wondering where my brother was. Sometimes during the night I would be screaming my head off it would seem, someone would shake me trying to wake me up and nothing. All they would get is me calming down and sleeping again, so sometimes I would wake up to someone sleeping next to me. All except one. Rozalin.

To someone outside of this world they would call her selfish, but to me I know why and honestly I thought it was worth it. For these reasons I understand why, she was raised as a princess. So obviously that's one reason but the real reason was this.

I woke up one morning to the sound of someone whispering, they sounded annoyed and pissed all at once and it quickly changed to cheerfulness. To me it literally sounded like me changing emotions like that at that speed and everything. So I woke up and turned to see what was going on and I got a sight that gave me a nosebleed. Black lace panties, black laced garter belt, thigh high black stockings and a perfect view of Rozalin's ass pointed toward me. All I could honestly do was drool and stare at her ass as she was changing into her dress. When she actually got her dress on and zipped in the back she picked up her night cloths and turned to see me looking right at her. Needless to say she was beat red, anger filling her face along with her wings flaring and about three bullets went off aimed at me followed with her storming off calling me a pervert. Needless to say I got hit in the shoulder by one of thous bullets so recovery took even longer and she wouldn't so much as be in the same room as me for a weeks.

So to put simple I'm almost fully healed aside from the slight bullet hole. So for my first agenda is quiet simple actually. CLOTHS! It would seem that impact my cloths burned away and I was butt ass naked. Understandable... I guess? Well anyway, Adell said I could have a spare set of his cloths till then thing is I don't know if they fit. "Nothing better to do. May as well try." I say to myself as I get out of the bed and try to put the pants on. Oddly enough the ninja pants actually fit me pretty well. "Guess its a old pair. I mean I am short so..." I mumble to myself as I try the shirt on. Having no muscle and being only skin and bone. Yeah lets just say it was more a lose tank top than anything. Hey the good news is I'm no longer in my birthday suite so bonus points for that.

I walk over to the lone window of the room and look outside. Gloomy day, sun hiding behind clouds might rain, today I felt lucky. I go for the door and trip over my own two feet and land face first into the door and slide down onto the floor. I look back at what had tripped me only to discover a pair of ninja tabi I had looked over. I grab them and try them on and hey lucky day they fit. I walk out the door to the room I was using and walk down the stairs, entering the kitchen, to discover that no one was here. I do however get a note pinned to the fridge.

 _ **Went out with everyone to shop for the essentials. There's some Hell so you can go out and grab something for yourself seeing as you have nothing. Be safe. From Adell**_

I look around the kitchen for a moment and see a leather pouch. I pick it up and open it up to see some Hell inside. I take my time and count it out and discover I have about Ten thousand Hell. "Now if memory serves me. Hell is about as much as a normal penny from my world so that means I have a bout one hundred dollars here. Okay time to go shopping!" I say to myself and walk out the front door with the pouch at my side.

Once outside the house I discover that Holt Village looked exactly as it did in the game. The giant metallic cauldron with a symbol on it not even I could describe. A few trees here and there around the area, Friday sitting near a giant blue gate thing. Friday was a demon class of Archer a class that uses a Bow weapon. Decent range mostly deals long range physical status effects. Archer's look alike but depending on there class depends on the color of there appearance. Friday was a Shooter Rank archer and as far as I remember that was I think Rank three for them. Friday stood at my height, blonde twin pigtail swirls on her head, petite frame for a body, and a bow next to her. She wore blue shoes, had a bit of a odd poofed out dress on, blue in color, another piece of clothing on top the dress had a zipper on the front of it, on her waist is a rather large belt with a quiver on the back. She had no arrows on her for the fact her class makes phantom arrows to fight with.

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit knowing that this was all real, I made my way toward Friday waving at her. Friday never meeting me before gives a small wave back "Hello are you the one that fell from the sky?" She asks me in a curious manner. I nod my head and point at the gate behind her. "Anything interesting coming from the chaos gate?" I ask tilting my head. She shakes her head no and then looks at me puzzled. "How do you know what the Chaos Gate can do?" I can't help but fight back the urge to laugh at that and then shrug my shoulders at her, "I overheard Adell talking about it." Is all I could really say and I take a step towards it. She stops me dead in my tracks with her arm. "Please understand that the gate can lead to very dangerous areas. Please come back when you have equipment and gear so you do not die." She says in a kind voice. I nod my head turn on my heels and walk toward the small village's shopping area.

The shopping area for Holt Village was kinda small. Weapon, Armor, Item shop, were all there. Weapon shop was the one I went for first, run by a Warrior. Warrior look well like a warrior, shirtless showing off there scars and muscles, thick gloves on there hands, baggy pants and boots on, headband sits on there head, thick belt on there waist and had a shade of dull red for hair. The Warrior looked me over and waved me over with a shake of his head and got around to his counter. I walked up and gave him a nod of my head and then realized something. _"How the bloody hell do I know what kind of weapon I'm good with!?"_ I thought to myself as the Warrior cleared his throat to get my attention and said, "Welcome to Rosen Co. Weapons branch my name is Reo how can I help you new guy?" I give him this off look and then shake my head to clear the dust away and ask him "How do I know what weapons I can use?"

He then busts out laughing his ass off. After a few moments of him laughing he looks at me "Your joking right? Everyone know's how to use there menu's dood." He says in a slight laughing manner. I give him a puzzled look in response and he takes the hint there. "Okay so your not joking. Alright first pull out your menu, everything else is explained there." I look at him puzzled and start to rummage around my pockets and everything to find what he meant and turn up empty handed. He raises a eyebrow and rummages around under the counter for a moment. He then comes back up and holds out a scroll to me. I take the scroll and open it up and next thing I see is it fly up in front of me and the words "Greetings new Demon. Please Provide a DNA sample.". I look at Reo and raise my eyebrow at him, he holds out a knife and offers it to me. "Use this so it can get your DNA." He says as I take the knife hesitantly.

I look at the knife then up at the words again realizing it wants my blood. I hold the blade in the palm of my right hand and bring my right hand up across the blade cutting it open. I wipe the blood onto the floating scroll and the words are wiped away along with the blood. Reo said "Cure" to me and my wound healed instantly, he begins to rummage under his counter again, and my eyes are drawn to what the scroll was doing. It was bringing up everything about me that would make me like a character from the world of Disgaea. Race, name, stats and everything it was going crazy with everything. The sound of something being placed on Reo's counter is heard and I turn to see him putting weapons onto the counter, he points at the scroll and tells me, "In game terms, that scroll is your main menu. Use your finger for the cursor and touch the opinion as if to confirm it. And before you ask, yes we have video games you bloody human."

I raise my eyebrow at the last remark and look at my Class and it does say Human on it so I laugh at it and then do as he says learning all about this menu thing. Item's that I had, how much money I had everything was here. This was honestly pretty cool. Only thing it didn't show was my health or soul points. I think about this for a moment and shrug it off for it must be actual body use there. _"Health is based on how the body can hold up and Soul Points must be how strong a soul must be to use the skills and stuff it."_ I think to myself as I re-look over everything trying to find it in all the menu's and such. I do however find the menu I was looking for, Weapon Mastery. Weapon Mastery shows how well one is with the weapon they wield and determines how well one does in battle with them, using the weapon also helps one grow stronger with the weapon and allows one to learn Weapon Skills with them at certain ranks. _"Ranks went from E being the worst all the way to SS being the best rank. E,D,C,B,A,S,SS were the ranking orders but the thing is, where's my ranks!"_ I think to myself as the page does not show my ranks but just the weapons.

"Well well so my hunch was right. Over one thousand years ago I met someone just like you, came down here like a meteor and landed on the Overlord of another Nether realm. I was working at that branch of Rosen Co. at the time and watched as my boss is doing the exact same thing I am doing here for you. So see in the bottom right. It's going to give you a choice of what to do with your ranks. Fist, Sword, Axe, Spear, Staff, Bow, Gun and you get to chose what goes where." He says as he is standing behind me looking over my shoulder and pointing at the selection that I need to pick. I chose the option and notice I have four E's, one A, one S and one SS. I start to locate them where I want them based on how I played the game and ask Reo, "So someone has already came here like me over a thousand years ago right? What happened to the guy?"

Reo only sighs and goes back behind his counter. "He overcame the old Overlord of the Nether Realm he landed in, has a queen and is now the Overlord of this Nether Realm as well," He then says the next bit in a serious tone compared to the normal free Warrior style, "Overlord Laharl and Overlord Tyrant Baal both have been defeated by him and there power, souls and mana were all devoured by him." He shakes his head and begins to clean one of the weapons as I have stopped putting the Ranks into my Weapon Masteries and stare at him hopping that what I was hearing was a lie.

I shake my head to get my thoughts back and turn back to putting the SS in a the last spot so my Masteries were something I could enjoy.

Fist: SS

Sword: A

Axe: E

Spear: E

Gun: S

Bow: E

Staff: E

I node my head at the choices I made, it was how I made my ultimate character on my save file so why not try and make that character me? I chuckle to myself and turn back to Reo, closing my scroll and pocketing it, "Who's the new Overlord then?" Reo looks at me says the words I had hoped to not hear. "The current Overlord? He's been a bit ruthless but fair despite his title/class. Tyrant Overlord Weiss is the one who current runs our Nether Realm and another."


End file.
